tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ask The Ponies In the Box
Ask the Ponies in the Box is a Tumblr ask blog for PonyInABox productions, the crew behind the popular Doctor Whooves Adventures series, as well as the Storybook Project, the Daring Do Adventures series, the upcoming''' Mysterious Mare Do Well Adventures''' series, and the News From The Box Podcasts. It is run by SqueakAnon and Sonicsuns. Questions Questions can be asked via the ask box to either the blog runners or the Doctor himself. It is not unusual for the answer to be in the form of one or several Doctor Who GIFs, which has sparked a bit of a running joke around the blog, especially regarding questions about the future of the show to wich the answer is usually a GIF of popular Doctor Who character River Song and the word 'spoilers'. (though on one notable occassion, it was Derpy dressed in one of River's outfits with the word 'Spoiderps') When Doctor Whooves answers questions in character, they are often of a comical nature, but have shown a dedication to remaining loyal to the show's cannon and sense of humor. In early August 2012, there was a staged 'takeover' of the blog by a mysterious character identifying himself as the chesire cat or "Chesire." Questions (often meant for other characters, or aimed directly at the cat) were answered by this character in riddle form. Several cryptic responses were placed on a soundcloud which appeared for him. With several sleuths eventually solving the difficult text and audio riddles and finding pages hidden on various sites, the blog went back to 'normal,' with this temporary change-of-theme yielding 4 winners given small prizes. Ostensibly, future answers will be in typed form and in 'mailbags' as per previous. Clicking (here ) will bring you to the ask page Episodes and shorts New episodes and shorts are posted on the blog as soon as they make a YouTube release (Youtube page here ). The blog is also the best place to get news on upcoming episodes and shorts. There is rarely a release date posted for new episodes until the production is very close to finishing. New episodes are initially premiered on the Internet Radio Station Celestia Radio . Click (here ) to bring you to the tumblr page with all their episodes. Or click (here ) for their general media page. Doctor Whooves Adventures Characters The Doctor-The Doctor of Doctor Whooves adventures is in his 12th regeneration. In the first episode of the adventures, he crashes his TARDIS into Twilight's library while still in the regeneration process, after which he falls unconscious and remains so until Twilight calls for his help while being attacked by Weeping Angels (now transformed and dubbed Weeping Pegasi, as they are now pony form). From here, many adventures take place as the Doctor whisks Twilight away, (and on occasion, Pinkie Pie, who seems to take the whole thing in stride) in his TARDIS and on adventures with Twilight Sparkle being the main companion figure. The Doctor explains in a note that before he landed in Equestria, he was battling Weeping Angels and fell through the 'abstract plane' into the pony universe. At first, he shows surprise and amusement at his pony form, though he seems to adjust very quickly to his new body. This version of the Doctor is calm and calculating, and has an awe of the differences and similarities of the ponyverse to his universe. At one point he is able to get his sonic screwdriver to work on wood. Showing little interest in getting back to his original universe, and he apparently left no active companions behind when he crossed over. His calm and thoughtful nature is occasionally broken or shaken when faced with an oddity of the ponyverse that throws him off guard. This differences are often trivial and played for comedic effect. 'Onwards and Upwards!' has become this new Doctor's slogan. Twilight Sparkle-Twilight is at first skeptical of and even annoyed at the pony who crashed into her library and home. However, she refuses Spike's idea of passing the 'problem' of the mysterious stallion on to another pony, because she wants answers from him. She becomes even more skeptical after witnessing the side effects of his recent regeneration and hearing his double heartbeat, but decides to leave him sleeping until morning after he briefly awakes, proving he is okay and only in need of rest. After saving her from the Weeping Pegasi and showing her the TARDIS, Twilight Sparkle becomes more open and curious about the Time Pony. She shows a deep intrest in the history of equestria and excitement at the possibility of exploring it. Pinkie Pie- Pinkie Pie arrives as Twilight Sparkle's house the morning after the Doctor crashed into it, and inquires as to who he is and why he is there. Her conversation with Twilight is cut short when they are attacked by weeping pegasi. After being rescued by the Doctor, Pinkie tags along for the adventure. Her extensive knowledge of the other ponies, thanks to her being friends with everypony, proves useful to the Doctor and Twilight. She later returns briefly at the beginning and end of the mini episode 'Crossed Wires', in which she helps Twilight and the Doctor preform an experiment on the TARDIS. Overall, Pinkie tends to be considerably less shaken than other ponies by the Doctor and the strange adventures. Per her norm, she handles everything in a typical Pinkie style, bouncing and giggling through every adventure. Goodnight-''' Goodnight is a young filly who shows up in the two shorts 'Goodnight Goodnight ' and 'Good day, Goodnight ' She is not a regular pony, but rather is genetically created. Her exact origins remain unclear, but the Doctor explains she was intended to become a weapon. Not wanting this, he rescues her, helps her find a name, and brings her to a family where she will be loved. Goodnight doesn't want to leave the Doctor at first, but he sings her to sleep and leaves her with her adoptive parents to-be. In 'Good day, Goodnight', the filly has grown and is ready to start her first day at school. Her memories of the Doctor are clouded to the point where she has begun to beleive that he was simlpy a dream, and she's begun to think that her adopted parents are her biological ones. Her first day of school is initially difficult. She is much smarter than the other foals, to the point of confusing their teacher Cherilee. Her show-and-tell presentation of her 'blue box' (reminescent of the TARDIS) is shunned by some of her classmates. One filly, Whimsy Bee, stands up for her during class. This filly shares an intrest in the stars with Goodnight and invites her over to use their telescope. Goodnight accidentally breaks the telescope, but while she's gone looking for the pieces, the Doctor makes a brief appearence to deliver a package. Goodnight doesn't see him, but guesses that it was him that gave them the telescope. '''Mr. & Mrs. Kazoo- The Kazoo's were Prench ponies from 942 in the Doctor Whooves episodes Chords of Chaos , and Pony of the Opera . Mr. Kazoo's full name is Dreary Kazoo and his wife's is Cheerful Kazoo. Mr. Kazoo is actually a Sergeant of the 'military' faction, the Prance Partiers, playing tag with this rival, Sergeant Pie, who leads the 'Snitzle Sneakers,' another faction. When Sergeant Pie, along with many soldiers and ponies start vanishing, he soon meets up with the Doctor and Twilight, helping them stop The Phantom (aka Dorian). Mrs. Kazoo (in addition to the random ponies, soldiers, and opera goers) is also taken captive by Dorian while attending a play, and is later rescued by the Doctor and Sergeant Kazoo. Cherry Bomb- '''The main character of the short Cell Mates . A time traveler who comes from the year 2357. She ends up in jail along with Beaker after her adventures chasing after the Doctor. She explains her story to Beaker, confusing him to no end. She travels through time with a magical amplifier called a "Hopper" which lets her jump around time in a range of 25 years. '''Beaker-'''An unlucky pony scientist who gets thrown in jail for who knows what. He ends up chatting with Cherry Bomb but ends up getting confused out of his wits with her stories of the Doctor and her adventures through time. In the end he joins Cherry Bomb when 'someone special' rescues them. Genderswapped Characters -In the mini episode 'Crossed Wires ', The Doctor, Twilight Sparkle, and Pinkie Pie all meet the alternate universe, gender-swapped versions of themselves: The Professor, Dusk Shine, and Berry Bubble. The Professor and Dusk briefly show up in another short, 'the search', which was a birthday gift to Sqeak Anon from his crew. Daring Do Adventures Characters '''Daring Do- Masra-''' 'Herpy-' 'Swift Wing-' 'Ambassador Hawkings-' 'Storm Talon-' 'Ahuizotl-' '''Archeological Dig- '''Nicknamed *Archie* by Daring Do, Archeological Dig is a professor at the Royal Canterlot University. A rather average teacher, and amature gardener, who talks with Daring just before school starts and is amazed and somewhat confused about the tales Daring tells him during lunch. His summer, when compared to Daring's, was rather boring. He first appears in the short Summer Vacation. Other features of the blog Along with episode news and the ability to ask questions, Ask The Ponies In The Box also has art of the characters from the series, auditions news, and ocassional contests or Livestream event links. Cast and crew '''Squeak: The fearless leader and head writer. TheJamJar: voice of Doctor Whooves. Head of "The Vinyl Scratch Tapes." LaurenGoodnight: voice of Twilight, Rarity and The Professor. Other Activities: Lauren is professional voice actress who had a small role in Neon Genesis Evangelion. Dash: narrator and senior audio editor Miguel Moran: voice of Sergeant Kazoo. Other Pony Activities: Voice actor in a number of projects, including Discorded Ponies, Doctor & Assistant, and Manestream Media, with more being done every day! Non Pony Activities: Voice Actor/Writer/Singer/Songwriter/Artist. You can see his thoughts at twitter.com/Draginite, and contact him for scouting or any questions at Draginite@gmail.com Flootershai: voice of Pinkie Pie, Derpy and Coco Pie, and is the Script Editor Other Pony Activities: Voice of Mayor Mare in My Little Investigations, meetup organizer Pony1kenobi: voice of Dusk Shine, and Spike Other Pony Activities: Pony1kenobi is a leader in the BeatleBrony project. QdBrony: voice of Droid, Berry Bubble, Narrator of Daring Do Aventures. Musician. Other Pony Activities: QdBrony works on the BeatleBrony project. Sonicsuns: writer. voice of Night Shift, Dorian Mode, The Hoofington Stranger, Archeological Dig, and he is the Co-Manager of the Pony in the Box Productions tumblr and blog. Co-Host of "News From The Box." Other Pony Activities: Sonicsuns is in a project to make a pony version of Mystery Science Theater 3000. Non-pony Activities: Sonicsuns has an old youtube channel of random thoughts and a blog of random thoughts, among other things. Sithking Zero: voice of Ahuizotl (Daring Do Adventures), Seargent Pie (Doctor Whooves Adventures, episodes 3 and 4), Wrex (Short Episode "The Search"), Writer, Co-Host of "News From The Box." ObeyCelestia: voice of Additional Voices BagpipeBrony: composer of Beginning and Ending Themes CyberToaster: Main Poster Artist (full episodes) crystalsuicune: Additional Poster Artist (shorts) Wollffeey: voice of Daring Do (Daring Do Adventures), Cheerful Kazoo (Doctor Whooves Adventures). Also voice of Octavia in "The Vinyl Scratch Tapes". Xigger: Junior audio editor Neil the Nerd: voice of Herpy (Daring Do Adventures) Alphabetsoup314: voice of Masra (Daring Do Adventures) Great Dinn: voice of Student, aka GENERIC MCSTEVENSON THE THIRD (Daring Do Adventures) RobotButterfly: voice of Swift Wing (Daring Do Adventures) Hamish: voice of Ambassador Hawkings (Daring Do Adventures) Random: voice of Storm Talon (Daring Do Adventures) X-Trav: '''audio editor, musician '''Bald Dumborat: voice of Lydian (Doctor Whooves Adventures) Keikoangilly: voice of Treble (Doctor Whooves Adventures) needthistool: '''foley assistant. Other pony activities: character askblog, pony fanfiction readings and audio, deviantart '''slywit: '''writer '''Timestep: '''Artist. Other pony activities: character askblog . '''AnaXaver: '''Artist '''Futuresparkle: '''Artist. Other pony activities: art/askblog '''WalrusInc: '''Musician. '''Additional Voices: '''Sometimes Pony in the Box Productions' has random fans voice characters in their episodes. These oppertunities are usually gained by auditioning when they ask. Some such episodes that have these people are '''Doctor Whooves and the Chords of Chaos ', and 'Pony of the Opera ' Category:Doctor Whooves Category:Ask blog Category:Daring Do